


[主明]Curry is the poison of warm stomach

by willaerd



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 一个段子。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, 主明
Kudos: 5





	[主明]Curry is the poison of warm stomach

倫布朗的店內終年瀰漫著慵懶的氣氛。  
偵探正坐在吧台上，伸手拉下領帶，享受這份難得的放鬆時刻。繚繞著吧檯的熏香和面前的咖啡機飄出的香味融合在一起，瀰漫在空氣中。  
他不習慣這種混合的味道，但也說不上討厭。  
吧台的店長站在門口，正無言地整理他的衣物。很快他走出了店門，只留下吧台內與他年齡相仿的少年正無言地磨著咖啡豆。  
入夜時分的咖啡店格外安靜，偵探百無聊賴聽著沸騰的水聲。櫥窗內的架子上全是各種咖啡的玻璃罐，雖然在外行人眼裡看不出有什麼明顯的區別。

他盯著面前的少年看。看著他小心翼翼地磨好咖啡粉，倒入機器，注水……在等待熱水與咖啡混合，萃取精華的時間內，偵探饒有興趣地看著對方的一舉一動，連他在確認溫度計刻度時微微皺眉的表情都收攬在眼底。  
或許是對自己的職業素養抱有過分的執著，在面對他所感興趣的類型面前，他總是抱有的令人費解的熱情與耐心。

“久等了。”  
眼鏡少年推上了杯子，低聲說著營業性質的台詞。

偵探端起咖啡杯嗅了嗅，是曼特寧特有的香味。溫熱的杯子把手即使透過手套也能傳來溫度。  
在這個寒冷的冬日夜晚，這份熱量正在慢慢吞噬他的寒意。他又抬起頭看了看他面前的服務生，發現對方正緊張地欲言又止，在兩個人目光觸碰的剎那，便逃命一般轉開目光，背過身走到水池前，開始清理那些白色的器具。

偵探揚起嘴角。他的腦內閃過了一個念頭。  
在對方背對著自己的時間內，他狡黠地笑笑，清了清嗓子低語：

“比起咖啡，我更想吃咖喱。”

他一邊說著，一邊耐心地等待眼鏡少年轉過頭。意料之中的，對方正在用詫異的目光看著自己。  
他覺得對方的表情比自己想象中還要有趣，於是他在放下咖啡杯的時間內，一邊消化著剛剛收到的反應，一邊盤算著，嘗試窺視對方更多的反應。

偵探端詳著對方，看著他有些緊張地抓起身上的圍裙擦著手，躊躇的臉上泛起一絲腼腆。  
於是他在無人的咖啡館內，輕輕地，又帶著幾分戲謔的語氣補充說道：

“……你做的咖喱。”

那一瞬間，偵探得到了自己想要的答案，默默地看著寡言的服務生扶著眼鏡地走向灶台。  
他的心中油然而起一種感情，像是充滿氫氣的氣球一般，把胸腔塞滿。  
偵探端倪著下意識握緊的左手，在心中重複著壓抑著想要破壞這一切的衝動。

「還不行。」  
「再過來一點……再一點，你就是我的了。」

Fin.  
2018年2月24日


End file.
